The making of Jasper
by Ava D. Kedavra
Summary: In the beginning Jasper was just a teenage delinquent, but overtime he becomes a vital part of the groups survival. He meets a girl named Tara, who helps him survive and learn to thrive.


"Monty...aren't you coming." Jasper asked, looking back at his friend.

"Yeah, but were supposed to wait for Tara." Monty said, staying where he was.

"Who?" Jasper was trying to balance an acorn on his head.

"She's supposed to be good at sewing-she'll help us repair the tents." Monty was stopped by Clarke and told they were being joined by her. Monty and Jasper were already fuming that they had to repair tents in the first place, when there skills lied elsewhere. But they never caused a fuss, considering they weren't high up on the food chain in camp.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Some of the girls were helping me get some sewing stuff together. Who's do we start with?" Tara was out of breath, and looked like she just rolled out of bed. But she was nice enough, and very pretty. Something both of the boys noticed, and were immediately scared of.

"Uhh...probably I guess with the big dogs." Jasper said, dropping his acorn.

They all started walking. No one said anything.

They got to Clarke's tent, who they all agreed was in much worse a state then Bellamy's.

"Well...I think maybe that mud needs to be digged out. That's probably why her floors wet, maybe a small trench on the side to keep water from sitting under?" Monty said, unable to look Tara in the eye.

"Okay, the whole in the top looks big. I better do that first." Tara was scoping out the side, as they all moved around the tent. Monty and Tara both moved too look at Jasper.

"Yeah, sounds great." Jasper said, he never really followed instructions.

"I'll go in and move her stuff. You two get some shovels."

"It's okay, we'll help you." Jasper said, trying to be nice.

Uhh...I don't think any girl would want two boys all in her stuff. I better do it myself." Tara was already walking in and getting to work.

"I never thought of that." Jasper said, embarrassed. "Me neither. Let's just do what she says." Monty said, laughing at Jasper blushing.

As they were walking away Monty could feel Jasper looking at him.

"What?"

"She's pretty...and nice." Jasper said, still blushing.

"Yeah, you can try. I'm still hung up on Jessica." Monty and Jasper had agreed never to like the same girl. Jessica was the girl who helped make the food, and she had pretty blue eyes and a ringing laugh, Monty still hadn't talked to her.

"Man, you gotta make your move."

"I'll make mine when you make yours."

"Fine." Jasper said, although Monty knew he wasn't going to be doing anything anytime soon.

They came back with there shovels and got to work, it was dull and muddy. Jasper spent most of the time complaining, while Monty spent most of the time hurting himself. Tara was quick, and laughed at all the dumb jokes. After a while Jasper actually started to sound smooth, although Monty thought it might be all the fresh air messing with his head.

They worked until dinner, and they decided to sit together. The boys joined Tara's friends, girls who all seemed to talk a lot about everything. The boys rarely piped up, feeling quite out of place.

"I talked to Clarke, she said to keep working on this until we get it done. So I guess I won't have to cut trees tomorrow." Tara said coming back and sitting down. She had changed into a different outfit, and had her hair in a braid around her head.

"Alight, guess no latrine duty Monty."

"It's the small things that make life good." Monty said dryly.

Although everyone was talking about grounders, and freezing to death everyone went about there business as usual. If any of this is usual. It is now, Jasper thought.

When he went to bad after planning what tents to work on tomorrow and the supplies they would need to do it, he thought of Tara. He wondered how he didn't know more or anything about her. But then he thought about how much being on earth has brought him out of his shell. And that maybe it wasn't so bad here, without meaning to he thought about Octavia. Were just friends, it's never gonna happen- he told himself. He felt almost guilty for thinking about her that way, since he had even trying not to. After he realized how she felt for Lincoln, he didn't want to pine after her. Although they were good friends now, who would have thought.

He watched the stars through the whole in his tent roof, and wondered what was going on up there.


End file.
